the new harry potter
by moshigirl1303
Summary: Harry is not who everyone thinks and so is Slytherin and even then he has his secrets.


Harry/Karma's P.O.V

Humans are weak and undesirable creatures. This is something that I had learned quite quickly while living with my so called family. But every hell has it's heaven and mine was Hogwarts. Hogwarts, though it is full of humans as well, is the only place where people are fooled by my goody-goody personality and the only place that he can out to play, as if he were to come out while at the Dursley's he would probably be squished and tainted. Most people call me Harry, but my chosen name is Karma.

Inside Our head there are 6 of us, and we all learned, as we appeared, that we had to work together to survive. I was created first, and as such I am the most cunning of all of us. Next in line you have our female of the bunch Lizzie, she is in charge if cooking all of the meals for the Dursley's. Next is Daniel, he is flaming gay and is also the one that plans the garden out every spring. After him we have James, he is innocent and sees the good in people even if they have none. Charli is instinctive and has a finer tuned senses, his hearing sense of smell and eyesight us amazing and something that can't be found in today's society. Last but not least is Tom, he rarely socializes and is down right cruel to whoever he deems it necessary to be cruel too.

As a whole we are named Harry and all of us will answer to the name, but after the 11 years Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley had learned the difference between all of us as one day Aunt Petunia will get Lizzie and she will be glad to help but if she has Tom she will leave us alone in fear of what he might do to her. Aunt Petunia also likes Charli as he can tell her any gossip in the street as no-one likes to tell her anything that goes on around Private Drive. Uncle Vernon is more partial to Tom as he can get creative insults to use on any slacking workers at Grunnings and he stays out of the way and hides in our new room when he is out. Dudley likes to talk to Daniel, as Daniel is more likely to help Dudley work out his feelings and any emotional problems he might have, Dudley also asks questions about Daniels sexuality, so i am guessing that he is also gay but doesn't want tell his parents.

Now I know what you must be thinking how does this sound like hell on earth, well if Petunia doesn't have Lizzie, Tom, or Charli she will hit us over the head with a frying pan and throw knives at us from the kitchen with us chained to the wall with Aunt Marge's dog chains, Uncle Vernon with beat us with the closest object and burn our hands either on the hotplates or fire place, also insulting our parents and the rest of us personalities. Dudley has his gaming of Harry Hunting with his gang and will beat us black and blue if he manages to catch us or even when we return for the day.

Now do you see the problem.

Thank god for Hogwarts, but even then being sorted into Slytherin because of Tom's general attitude and my cunningness it can sometimes be not much better.

Time skip to second year at Hogwarts*

After all the new students are sorted we get told about our new Professor, Lockhart. Now even James can tell that this guy is a fraud, however looking towards Snape to see his reaction is a no go as it is said that he can tell what you are thinking before even you can, and as everyone is sitting in our 'common room' to see this part of the day he might be able to see the others.

Now I know what you are thinking, why the hell have I not told my head of house? That is an easy one, as I am in Slytherin House it is well known that us Snakes use any information to our own personal gain, and yes that includes our teacher. I know that he would use this against me as it has been done in the past.

FLASHBACK

In our third year of Muggle school a teacher called Mr Smith found out about our so called condition and used it to his advantage, after asking us to stay behind after class he proceeded to tie us up and gag us before raping us and sending us home, when we told the principle he then told him that we had imagined the entire thing as we were insane because of our multiple personalities, Mr Smith repeated this for the entire year before he made the mistake of leaving the door unlocked and another teacher walked in while he was buried deep inside dripping everywhere, the new teacher called the cops and knocked Mr Smith out before helping me dress myself and hide in the closet until the police arrived-

END FLASHBACK

"Hey Potter, What's your problem?" Draco Malfoy asked from beside me. "It's nothing, just lost in thought," I replied, Trying to stop shuddering from the awful memory.

After the feast we all rose from our table and headed to the dungeons whispering 'gillyweed' to the brick wall which was the hidden entrance to the Slytherin dorms. I drone out the prefects speech on who went where and how we were a proud house, how we were a united front outside the common rooms and any personal problems were to be sorted out inside the house common rooms. "Now our head of house has a few things to say to years 1 and 2." our prefect said. Just then Professor Severus Snape stalked in, robes flying about behind him. " All higher years are to head to your dorm no mattet what and you are not to entet this common room until either I come up to tell you or it is time to go to breakfast. Do you all understand?" Snape demanded. " Yes Sir." everybody chanted before the higher years went down the steps to their dorms.


End file.
